Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (4 + 6 \times 3) - 8 \times 1 $
Explanation: $ = (4 + 18) - 8 \times 1 $ $ = 22 - 8 \times 1 $ $ = 22 - 8 $ $ = 14 $